Customer support may be comprised of a range of customer services to assist customers in making cost-effective and correct use of services and products offered by an organization. Customer service may extend to before, during, and after a purchase, and may include a series of activities designed to enhance the level of customer satisfaction—that is, the feeling that a product or service has met the customer's expectation. In many cases, customer service can play an important role in an organization's ability to generate income and revenue. Therefore, many organizations have implemented systematic approaches to handling customer service contacts in order to improve their customer satisfaction levels and other key performance indicators.
In order to meet its customer service expectations, an organization may implement a customer contact center. The customer contact center can be configured to accept customer service related contacts and to direct them to the appropriate department or solution resource. Customer contact centers can provide automated customer service options, as well as in-person assistance. However, in the Internet era, it may be challenging to maintain and/or enhance the personal experience and overall satisfaction of customers utilizing the contact center.